


Chasing Tides

by itsfrantastic



Category: Aquaman (2018), Glee, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Klaine divorce, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Steve is Kurt's uncle, WIP, as usual, but poly kurt with two fish boyfriends? yes, no actual incest, steve/danny are husbands forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfrantastic/pseuds/itsfrantastic
Summary: Kurt Hummel is offered a Creative Director position at Killer Shrill, a surf athlesiure company based out of Hawai'i. It's the perfect chance to escape New York after his messy divorce to his high-school sweetheart, Blaine Anderson. He moves in with his uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett, and attempts to pick up the broken pieces of his life. He never expected to meet the Aquaman, let alone fall in love with him and his ornery half-brother, Orm.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Kurt Hummel/Orm Marius, Arthur Curry/Orm Marius, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chasing Tides

Kurt felt the sweat the moment the plane landed. He kept telling himself the heat was making him nervous and not moving to a new state exactly 4,899 miles away from the last one. When he first moved to New York he would never have imagined this as being where he would end up. But his life had taken a completely different direction. The opportunity with Killer Shrill (a burgeoning athletic wear company based out of Honolulu) seemed like the single most reckless decision he could make. Creative director of an athleisure company? He almost didn’t accept the position until his dad reminded him of his Uncle Steve—his mother’s little brother, who had enlisted in the Navy, just like Kurt’s maternal grandfather—whom Kurt vaguely remembered meeting at his mom’s funeral. Elizabeth’s death had further separated Kurt from his mother’s side of the family, and suddenly Hawai’i seemed not only just a viable option but a chance to start over. Even if Hawai’i was hotter than the seventh circle of hell.

He picked up his luggage and trucked through the scenic airport. His tummy rumbled, but it had to have been the coil of fear unfurling in the pit of his stomach. How would he get along with his Uncle Steve? Steve had graciously invited Kurt to live with him for as long as he wanted. He had only spoken to Steve a few times through text. They had made plans to facetime but both of their schedules didn’t line up.

Would his ex Navy Seal uncle be homophobic?

Honolulu seemed more open than Lima but it wasn’t Brooklyn, and Kurt—now a newly divorced man—refused to go back in the closet.

The airport was full of tourists and native hawaiians alike. A sea of faces peered out at him, each one a complete stranger with their own life, and suddenly the fear that had begun to slowly crawl up his esophagus like bile was gone. Kurt could be nothing here. He could be no one, and that thought was strangely comforting for the man who spent years kicking and screaming to become someone. Fading into the background seemed a fate worse than death, but after what Kurt had begun calling the Queens incident, taking a break from the spotlight was exactly what he needed.

Kurt clutched at the handle of his large suitcase and eagerly searched for one face in particular. Burt had shown Kurt some old family photos that he kept in the attic. Special mementos from Kurt’s maternal side of the family, and Kut had cried while looking at pictures of Steve, Elizabeth and his aunt Mary as children. His Uncle Steve McGarrett stood holding two cups of Starbucks and a concerned look on his face as he too scanned the crowds.

“Hey, Kurt,” a gruff voice said.

The man speaking was tall, handsome in a classic way, with the same blue eyes that Kurt had and unmistakably the male version of Kurt’s mother. This was his Uncle. “Uncle Steve,” Kurt said. The title felt foreign on his tongue.

“Yeah, kiddo, it’s good to see you again,” Steve replied. He awkwardly gave Kurt a hug.

Kurt wanted to melt into the embrace. This was a remnant of his mother but the relationship had only just begun so he gave Steve a tight smile and nodded.

Steve took Kurt’s suitcase. “This is all you brought?” Steve asked.

Kurt didn’t respond. How could he get into the divorce? How could he explain why Kurt was starting his life over at twenty four years old with nothing more than a suitcase and a Gucci backpack?

Steve made no comment and handed Kurt a cup of coffee.

Kurt took a sip and smiled as the fresh taste of beans hit his throat.

“I’m so excited you’re here, kid,” Steve said. “I can take a day off work whenever you’re ready so we can get to know each other but I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Kurt was grateful for that. This small interaction was already too much.

The long ride to Steve’s hillside home overlooking the beach was made longer by traffic. Steve explained many things about Hawai’i to Kurt along the way: facts about the culture, the langage, and the history, as well as bits about the McGarrett family, who Kurt knew very little about. Kurt mostly stayed quiet, the radio in the background played classic rock hits at a low enough volume that Kurt didn’t care to complain.

* * *

If Miami detective chic was on the runway, then that’s exactly what Kurt was going for. Linen was just more comfortable than anything else and he managed to pair it well with an ascot. Trips to the beach were becoming easier. He had never grown up around it and had always considered sunlight to be his mortal enemy. After a week on the island he had already caught a burn and peeled. To his surprise the burn turned into an even tan. Whilst he had somewhat adjusted to the climate and to Steve’s extremes, how the hell was Kurt Hummel supposed to design athletic wear? One night, over popcorn and Turner Classic Movies with Steve and Danny, Kurt posed the very question.

“Babe, what do you mean?” Danny asked.

“I’m athletic,” Kurt said. “I was the kicker for the football team for a bit, and I was a cheerleader for a season. Plus I’ve been dancing since I was a child. But Nike shorts and dance tights aren’t premium athletic wear. How am I supposed to change the world of surfing if I have no idea what surfers even wear?”

“You need to talk to Kono,” Steve said as he opened another bottle of Blue Moon.

“Kalakaua?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, she was a junior champion before the force,” Danny said. “Have you met her yet?”

“No, she and Chin Ho have been too busy to come over for dinner,” Steve said.

Kurt had seen many pictures and heard many stories about his Uncle’s infamous 5-O unit. Chin Ho Kelley and his cousin Kono Kalakaua were an integral part of their team.

Danny groaned. “I thought one health nut was bad enough, but you two? It’s not right. It’s offensive. Whatever happened to a good old fashioned Italian meal?” he asked.

Steve snorted. “You’re going to go vegan if it’s the last thing you do, pal,” he said.

And that night Steve had texted Kono and set up a time where she and Kurt could meet by the water for a simple lesson. Kurt just needed to understand the basics, really. He’d learn the culture and get to know the community at the continental competition where his designs would be debuted. Kurt’s team wanted to be chosen to design the Olympic uniforms so Kurt was banking on everything going well.

* * *

“Mother, this is outrageous. I will fail your quest, I will destroy the surface-dwellers and their world. I will,” a voice whined against the glass of the car’s window.

“Hush, Orm. You will find beauty in this world as I have,” Atlanna said from the passenger seat. “I speak it to the Gods.”

Orm rolled his eyes and continued tracing patterns on the window’s condensation.

“Yeah, little brother. Besides, prison won’t suit someone as pretty as you,” Arthur said.

Orm paused. “Mother, whatever does he mean?”

“He means, “ Tom said. “You are lucky to be here, in Hawai’i, and not in prison or excommunicated for your crimes.”

“My crimes? Crimes? What I did I did for the good of my-”

“Orm, darling, just relax now, guppy,” Atlanna said. Orm bristled at his mother’s childhood nickname for him although hearing it again after so long left him gasping for his mother’s embrace.

Arthur snorted. “Guppy? Jesus Chri-”

“You want me to tell everyone your pet names, darling?” Tom asked as he moved the rear-view mirror so he could look Arthur directly in the eyes.

Arthur shrunk into the seat.

“Now I’m curious,” Orm said.

“You’re really going to like Amnesty Bay, sweet boy,” Atlanna said. “I have loved it for many years!”

Tom took Atlanna’s hand and kissed it before returning both of his to the steering wheel.

“Amnesty Bay?” Orm asked Arthur reluctantly.

“Dad owns Hawai’i’s only lighthouse. He calls it Amnesty Bay, there’s a couple on the other islands, but this one’s been in the Curry family a long time.”

Orm hated hearing about the Curry family, and hated talking to Tom Curry. Hated seeing the man his mother chose over his father, hated seeing the bastard son his mother left him for. But what could he do? Stuck with the surface-dwellers, stuck among a dumb species, too struck with their own goings on to realize that they were intellectually inferior to his kind. They were too stupid to even see what was beyond the waters edge, and Orm thanked the Gods for that small fact. He loved his kingdom more than anything and it pained him to be so far away.

“I doubt I will discover a fondness for your Bay, Mother,” Orm said.

Atlanna bit her lip in response and stared out the window.

Tom turned up the radio as the car came to a stop in city traffic.

Orm would bite the hand that fed him, if he could. He was angry, more so than usual, and he wanted to make the Curry's suffer for it. 


End file.
